


I just can't contain myself...

by FunDeadPerson



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sorry Not Sorry, if you don't like incest or rape, not even good porn but I dont care, please dont read, pure unadulterated smut, seriously nothing but porn, theyre not that young, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunDeadPerson/pseuds/FunDeadPerson
Summary: Connor is tired of waiting for his brother to return his feelings so he decides to take matters into his own hands and spend the night making sweet passionate love- Wait, you mean its not consensual when the person you're fucking is tied up?





	I just can't contain myself...

James shifts a bit as he finally wakes up, his limbs felt heavy and useless as he tried to move. Something was holding him down. Panic starts to build inside of him as he slowly opens his eyes, all he could remember from last night was Connor bringing him a drink and them immediately passing out. He needed to assess the situation, he was definitely face down and his wrists were tied to the bed frame. He tries to move his legs only to find them forcibly spread apart and that his ass was in the air. Ok he was definitely panicking right now, he pulls at his restraint but his limbs still felt useless and weak  
  
"What the hell is going on..." He grumbles to himself before jumping at the sudden touch of another person  
  
"You better fucking explain what the fuck is going on!" James calls out to the person who stays suspiciously quiet. Ok, this was definitely weird, he tries again to pull at the bindings before freezing as he feels the person behind him start to un-do his pants. He feels their fingers hitch around both his pants and underwear and start to pull them down slowly  
  
"H-hey! This isn't funny! Let me out of this shit right now!" He tries to crane his head to see the person behind him and to his surprise and horror is was none other then Connor.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you! Can't you at least fucking answer me!" He hisses out before feeling his breath catch in his throat as Connor starts to stroke his dick. He gulps slightly as thoughts started to race through his head. God how he wanted this to be a dream...  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was getting a bit inpatient with waiting to do this with you~"  
  
James can feel Connor lean over him and whisper this into his ear. He keeps his mouth shut and presses his lips together, their parents were away for the night, some romantic get away or some shit, so he was stuck here in this vile situation.  
  
"Bet I can make you moan, maybe then you'll admit your love for me~"  
  
"Like fuck I'd ever do something like that-" He hisses out, he tries to kick his legs back to get Connor off of him but finds this to be ultimately unsuccessful. He bites at his lip as he tries to watch Connors movements, he was definitely reaching for something but James couldn't see what.   
  
"Well then why don't we make a bet? If I successfully get you moan you'll date me!"   
  
He jumps slightly as he feels Connor pour something cold and wet onto his anus, fuck, that was definitely lube that Connor just used...   
  
"Whatever, if I agree will you fucking shut up and get this over with?" He presses his lips together and tries to relax as Connor inserts a finger into him, massaging the lube before inserting another finger. Fuck this felt weird, he's never really been in this type of position before and just knowing is was his brother doing this made it all the more weirder...  
  
He felt more lube get globbed onto him as Connor continued to prep him. God this sucked, why would Connor even know this shit, wasn't he a dumbass virgin? James gulps as he feels Connor pulls his fingers out and move to a kneeling position behind him, was that really enough prep? James really didn't know, he was kinda clueless about this shit himself.  
  
James sucks in a breath of air as Connor actually enters him, a bit slowly to probably get him used to this. He tenses up again as Connor goes deeper, the stretching feeling a bit different from what was happening before.  
  
"You need to relax if you don't want this to hurt," Connor says as he runs his hands along James sides  
  
"Easier said then done..." He grumbles, how could he relax in this situation? He breaths out slightly, relaxing a bit and closing his eyes to try and ignore this all and just let Connor have his way, it not like he wasn't gonna kick his ass once he was untied.  
  
\-------  
  
Connor stares down as James as he finally pushes all the way in, fuck he couldn't believe he was actually doing this, everything felt like a dream as he moved his hands to James hips  
  
"See that wasn't so hard now was it~" Connor chirps as he repeats this action, trying to be gentle as he thrusted into James. He was gonna get him to make some noise if it was the last thing he did, he refused to lose this chance to make James see the light. He let's out a shaky breath as he thought about all the lovely sounds James was gonna make but quickly shooed those away, he didn't want to end this too prematurely~  
  
He can feel James relax even more, unclenching some as he continued at a slow pace. God he was disappointed by how completely quiet James was right now but he knew he could fix that. He reaches around and rubs his finger over the tip of James cock, finally getting a small sound to escape his brothers throat, it wasn't much but it was a start.  
  
\---------  
  
James was having a hard time ignoring Connors actions, he kept trying to fantasize about literally anything else but the sudden touching pulled him back to this reality. He nuzzles his face deeper into the mattress and tries to go back to his fantasy. 'Just try to think of gross and unappealing stuff' James reminded himself as he let out a faint whimper, great, he was already feeling sick as is...  
  
\----------  
  
Connor starts to feel James push into his movements, probably unaware that he was even doing this, he can tell that James body was definitely reacting to this stimuli and wanted more~ He starts to pick up the pace, his breathing getting heavier as he stares at James face  
  
"Fuck~" Connor moans out lightly before gripping at James hips, he can her more sounds coming from his brother and was loving every second of it but it sadly still wasn't a moan that he oh so desired. He starts to stroke James cock in the hopes that this would speed things up~  
  
\---------  
  
James hated this, every thrust pulled him back into reality and away from his day dreams that he was seeking refuge in. He tried to think of thoughts that would be a definite boner killer but even those were starting to get disturbed. He could feel his breathing get heavier as he started to faintly make noises. No, no, fucking shit, this can't be happening. He feels his heart sink to his stomach as on of the thrusts nearly tips him into a moan.   
  
He looks back at Connor pitifully and let's out a small whimper that went ignored. He wanted this to stop. But from the looks of things that wasn't gonna happen til Connor was done with him.  
  
James jolts as another thrust hits just right, forcing him to open his mouth in a silent gasp, damnit, he looks back and can tell by Connors smug expression that he noticed that. God he wanted to cry so badly right now...  
  
He bites at his lip as he tries to ignore this again, his body shaking from the repeated actions before, it finally happened- James felt himself moan. His eyes widen in horror as he tries to pull at his bindings again, trying to pull his way out and to leave this room.  
  
\------  
  
Connors ears perk as he finally hears the sound he wanted to hear,  no all he needed to do was get more~ Connor thrust harder only to hear James moan out again, his body fully betraying him and definitely start to enjoy this  
  
"Thought you said you wouldn't moan?" Connor teases as he quickens the pace, moaning in sync with James a bit as he dug his claws into James hips. Fuck, he was right, James did make some super cute noises~  
  
Connor bits at his lip as he nears climax, he didn't care if he came now since he had already gotten what he desired. He knew this was enough to convince James that they were meant to be, he could already imagine dating and kissing him~  
  
Connor let's out a gasp as his thrusts get shorter and shorter before finally coming to a halt. He doesn't bother to pull out and it's not like it mattered anyway since James had no say in the matter.  
  
\--------  
  
James pulls at his restraints again, tears were starting to form in his eyes as he pushed back into Connor.  He hated the sounds Connor were making, why did this have to even be happening to him?   
  
He bites harshly at his lip, trying not to give Connor anymore satisfaction then the bastard had already gotten before finally cumming himself. He hated how good this felt, how much he wanted this to happen from what was essentially rape. And he hated how right Connor was...  
  
It takes a couple seconds for him to cool down and actually form a conscious thought again. He was definitely still breathing heavily as he looked back at Connor, trying to silently tell the bastard to fucking get out of him and get rid of these bindings. He stiffens up a bit when he feels Connor pushing his shirt down with one hand and lazily stroking at his cock with the other  
  
"Round 2? I know the drugs I gave you should still be working~"  
  
"Please just fucking get me out of these, you've already proven your point asshole." James sniffles as he proceeds to look away from Connor. He feels Connors hands retract as he moved away before noticing Connor search around for something. What could it possibly be now? He yelps out when he feels something else enter him, it was cold and definitely not all that big.  
  
"What the hell was that!' James squeaks out, he just wanted this to be over with so that he could fucking sleep but now he had to deal with this shit...  
  
"A butt plug~ Just putting it in as a way to keep the sperm inside of you and so that you can remember how much fun you had~"  
  
James wanted to vomit, what sort of response even was that? He shifts slightly, feeling the butt plug inside of him was something he really didn't like it... Whatever, as long as Connor removed all this shit then he would be happy-  
  
"Well I'm tired and you should probably get some rest to before mom and dad come home."  
  
James watches as Connor gets off the bed and flings the blanket over him before going back to his own bed and laying down... Wait! Was Connor really just going to leave him like this!? He stares at Connor in disbelief, he knew their was cum on the bed and he definitely didn't want to sleep without a shower.  
  
"What about the bindings? Aren't you gonna remove them?"  
  
"Nah, and besides, if I let you go you might remove the plug before I let you."   
  
He watches Connor get up and walk back over to the back of his bed, his heart was racing as he craned his neck to see what was happening before finally feeling Connor yank his leg down so that he plopped down onto his cummed upon sheets... He shudders at the feeling and looks back over at Connor who had fallen back into bed and was curled up under the blankets.  
  
"Good night, I'll let you go in a couple hours~"   
  
James didn't think he could sleep like this, it was way to uncomfortable being bound like this. There was something so humiliating, about being in this position and without the comfort of his phone he was probably just going to think about this til Connor let him go.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Connor found his sleep to be quite nice that night but the aftermath of not taking a shower to be less appealing. He yawns lightly as he sits up and looks at the clock, great, their parents shouldn't be back anytime soon so he had a bit of time to play with James~  
  
His dick felt crusty and uncomfortable from not washing it  as he stood up and walked over to James, who was unsurprisingly still awake. He quickly removes the blanket to look over James form, the butt plug looking just adorable from this angle, he almost didn't want to pull it out!  
  
"C'mon, why don't I get you untied so that we can take a shower together." Connor says as he slowly messages the butt plug in and out of James before leaving it in there and removing the spreader bar and rope bindings.  
  
\-------  
  
James didn't speak as he sat up and rubbed at his wrists. His ass felt sore and everything seemed to hurt as he stood up and reached back to just pull the fucking plug out before getting stopped by Connor and lead into the bathroom    
  
"Can't you just let me take the damn thing out?" James grumbles, fuck walking was even weirder with this thing inside of him. He opens his mouth to speak before Connor forces a kiss onto his lip, and pulls him closer, he never knew Connor would actually be this direct... But just as quickly as it started Connor was already turned around and turning the on shower.  
  
James sighs and looks over at the mirror, twisting his body slightly to get a look at the plug inside.of him. He frowns at the sight and again reaches to remove it but not being Connor grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into the shower. He looks over at Connor and becomes painfully aware that this plug wasn't coming out anytime soon... Connor looks back at him before pushing him up against the wall and start to suck and lick at his nipple, using his finger to stimulate the other one. He let's out a small gasp and shivers lightly, due to his piercings his chest area had always been a bit more sensitive  
  
"H-hey! We already did this shit last night! Get your grubby hands off of me!" James let's out a shaky breath as he pushes Connor away from him only for Connor to push his hands out of the way and hold them against the wall.  
  
"Well you're my boyfriend silly~ Also I'm making up for all the times Ryan blue balled you."  
  
James felt his heart sink, he did say that didn't he? He sucks in air through his teeth as Connor starts to play with his nipples again. Licking, biting and sucking at them. Fuck, he bites at his lip and looks away from Connor, heat starting to rise up in his groin as he again pushes Connor away.  
  
"It's fine, let's just get washed up before our parents get home and sees this shit." James stares at Connor who thankfully back down and starts to wash himself off. Thank fuck that was easy... He shifts slightly as he realizes he has to get pretty close to Connor to actually wash off. He cautiously nears Connor and starts to get himself wet while trying to ignore his brothers shit eating grin and cheeky glances at him.  
  
Connor eventually pulls James underneath the water stream with and hugs him tightly, throwing James off guard a bit as he tried to figure out what to even do in this situation.  
  
"Do you realize how happy I am to finally have to all to myself? Your body, your love, everything. God you were so tight last night, thankfully the drug I gave you nulled any of that pain." Connor plants another kiss on his head before pulling out dad's shower chair and forcing him to sit on it.  
  
He stays quiet as Connor starts to wash his body, lathering up a towel and starting at his back. He felt Connors hands start to explore his body again, rubbing and playing with his nipples through the cloth before trailing downwards. James felt helpless against this, he knew no matter what he did Connor was persistent enough to just keep pushing and that nothing was going to change...   
  
The rest of the shower goes by pretty uneventfully, they washed themselves up before exiting and getting dressed in fresh clothes. Connor had pretty much blocked off all attempts to remove the plug so it was still in him, making it's presence unforgettable as he walked. James pulls his blanket and bed sheet off and tosses them into a corner, definitely needing to wash them later from what had happened last night.  
  
His ears perk up when he hears the front door unlock and open before panic starts to settle in. Since Connor hadn't let him remove the plug he was about to go talk to his parents with it still in, the thought made him feel more disgusted them before... He walks out and tries to act natural as his mom and dad enter the house, he goes to speak but quickly closes it when he feel Connor quickly grope him and shoot him a wink before walking off towards their parents. He stalls for a second before turning heel and darting back to his room so that he could have a break down in peace. Fuck he hated how the tables have turned, how Connor now pretty much had him wrapped around his finger. He needed to tell their parents but what if he did secretly enjoy and want this? Connor was probably right, he was a gross bastard just like his brother was...


End file.
